Chisel
|awards= |Levels=30 |type= |genre=Action, Platformer, Puzzle |websites=Nitrome.com, Miniclip, Candystand |controls= - Move - Drill Down |preq/seq='Sequel:' Chisel 2 |development= |credits='Artwork' Jon Annal Programming Ignat Zuk Music Dave Cowen |special= |menu= |game= |avatarsFromGame= |description = Tunnel your way through the ground to reduce the planets to the target size. }} Chisel is an action-puzzle platform game released April 29, 2010. The player controls a robot named Chiseller whose job is to cut down the size of planets by drilling into them. A sequel of the game, Chisel 2, was released in March, almost a year later after the original game. This game, along with twelve other games, was made a distributable game on August 25th, 2011, and was one of the first distributable games. Controls - Move or - Drill - Answer message (when flashing) - Pause the game Levels Level 1 Shape: Chiseller's head Enemies: 1x Bomb crabs Description: This level teaches the basics of the game. Level 2 Shape: Hexagon Enemies: 2x Green shellbots Description: Introduces the green shellbots. Chisel_lv2.png|Level 2 Level 3 Shape: Oval Enemies: 4x Boombots Description: Introduces boombots. The player has to drill between them. Level 4 Shape: Smooth curved four pointed star Enemies: 2x Brown chained buzzbots Description: Introduces buzzbots, two of which rotate through the planet. Level 5 Shape: Bumpy thick line Enemies: 2x Pink shellbots Description: The planet is a big, thick, bumpy line-shape with two parallel shellbots circling it. Level 6 Shape: Circle Enemies: 12x bomb crabs (In two equal rows.) Description: There are two lines of bomb crabs, both of six. The player has to go close enough behind the line in front of them, then drill down. They may hit a bomb crab once or twice. Level 7 Shape: Smooth x-shape Enemies: 2x scratchbots Description: Scratchbots are introduced. They move back and forth through the planet across a smooth X-shape. Level 8 Shape: Smooth-ended line Enemies: 2x bomb crabs, 2x scratchbots Description: Two scratchbots move back and forth through a smooth-ended line, while two parallel bomb crabs circle the planet. Level 9 Shape: Triangle Enemies: 3x pink shellbots Description: Three pink shellbots circle a triangular planet symmetrically. Level 10 Shape: Egg Enemies: 3x quackbots Description: This level introduces quackbots, three of which run wild around an egg shaped planet. Level 11 Shape: Circle :Pattern: Skull Enemies: 4x brown chained Buzzbots, one bomb crab Description: When starting the level, the player requires right timing to survive with three lives. The last part of the level is easy, when the player has destroyed the four buzzbots. Level 12 Shape: Apple Enemies: One digbot Description: This level gets harder every time the player drills. The player cannot kill the worm and it will be hard to dodge it when the player has nearly finished the level. Level 13 Shape: Regular pentagon :Pattern: honeycomb Enemies: One digbot Description: Like the previous level, this level gets harder every time the player makes the planet smaller. Chisel_lv13.png|The level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Shape: Curved rectangle Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Shape: Dumbbell Chisel_lv18.png|The level 18 Level 19 Shape: Banana Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Ending Enemies *'Bomb crabs' - Bomb crabs are bombs with a skull faces and crab-like features. They explode on impact and damage the player. *'Shellbots' - Shellbots are completely surrounded by a spiked shell except for below them. Green shellbots are stationary, pink ones move in set directions. Can only be destroyed by drilling under. *'Boombots' - Boombots are like mines, buried underground. They will explode on impact and damage the player. *'Buzzbots' - Buzzbots are contact-damaging saws that rotate on a chain. Can be destroyed by drilling into the chain link. *'Scratchbots' - Scratchbots are similar to moles, and dig back and forth in a set pattern underground, damaging the player if they touch one. Scratchbots cannot be destroyed. *'Quackbots' - Quackbots are similar to ducks. They can sense the player and run in his direction. They have a weak outer shell, and will be destroyed if drilled under. There are two types of quackbots, yellow quackbots, which move slowly, and red quackbots, which move quickly. *'Digbots' - Digbots are a worm-like enemy that are similar to scratchbots. Their size varies from level to level, and will dig through planets. They damage the player on impact and cannot be destroyed. Pick Ups These items appear on the planets. *'Gems' - Gems will appear out of thin air and land on a random spot on the planet. They appear in Red, Purple, Green, Pink, and Light Blue. Each gem earns the player 500 points. Awards |Jay is Games |2011 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2010 |Best Action or Arcade game of 2010 (Browser games) | |} Trivia * On level twenty-four, the kitty cruiser from Rockitty appears parked on the planet. * Nitrome was not as freely able to make the planets for Chisel due to their engine. This led them to making a new engine from scratch and using it in the game's sequel, where they put much effort into the planets. * The Chisel series have similar artwork to the artwork from Rockitty. * Chisel looks like Mario using a Spin Drill in Super Mario Galaxy 2. * Pick up gems looks like the gems from the game Onekey. *For the Nitrome Jam game Rockitty: 9 Lives, there is an icon for Chisel in the "More projects created by this team members" section credited as Chisel but leading to Chisel 2. Chisel Jam Icon.png|The icon es:Chisel Category:Chisel series Category:Games Category:Action games Category:Puzzle games Category:2010 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Ignatus Zuk Category:Candystand games Category:Art by Jon Annal Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games Category:Distributable games